The Boy Who Cried Wolf
Sypnosis On their date, Briar and nate experience hullicinations and true fear.Nico is racing to discover the culprit behind his pack hullicinations soon he and Matthaius(play by malachi kurby) find out that nergal is behind the hullicinations and must stop him before his pack is suffering the fate briar and the other are going thru Full Recap Briar is seen debating between two outfits, and relunctantly chooses a dress. She hears a soft knock on her door, and she goes to open it. "What's up, mom?" Briar asks. Her mom looks excited, "I'm just happy for you. Am I gonna meet him?" Briar laughs, "I guess. Now shoo, I have to get ready." She shuts her door, and the scene changes to seneca standing at the door of Briar's house. He doesn't knock on UT the door, or ring the bell. He appears nervous. Finally gathering the courage, he knocks on the door. Briar's mother opens the door. "Well don't you look handsome." She exclaims, "Briar, your cute date is here." Briar groans. She walks downstairs and smiles, "Hey." "Hey." Seneca says. Seneca and Briar get into the car. "So, where are we going?" Briar asks. Seneca says, "Wherever you want to go." Briar smiles mischeviously. She starts to say something, but seneca's car gets hit by another car. Seneca and Briar appear hurt, but the driver of the other car, smiles and nico eyes glow red. And we hear a growl. (Opening Credits) Seneca is shaking his head and gets out the car, and stares at the driver, " Di--d his eyes just glow red " , he touched his head and were blood should have been, black blood stood on his forehead. Seneca squinted and than stared at Briar. The weird voice speaks again,'' kill him, wolves sicken foxes and there is no place for the weak. Seneca got in the car and drove off, " My mom is gonna kill me " , he sneaks a glance at Briar and smiled. Her californa tan, her blonde-brown hair and beautiful eyes. ''Ahhh, the wereshee continue to live, I thought I slaughtered them in tokyo. '" Get out my heaDDD!!!!! " ', He noticed he yelled it out loud and immediately felt stupid, she looked over and gave him a quzzical look. He continued to drive thinking about the red eyes, could Beacon Hills get any worse. Nico is worried about his and nate tell him something is behind the recent murders in the forest Matthaius Corvin soon realized that megalithic is still alive and want the Alpha position so nico go after negative in order to save briar and the other. Seneca stops and a voice creeps into his head, a figure appears in the middle of the road. He has white bandage covering his face and silver sharp teeth. Seneca stops quickly and breathes heavily. " Are you okay " , Briar looks over at him. He nods and continues to drive. Aldo must die.....Wolves don't belong in this world. KILL THEMMMM ALLL!!!!. Seneca squeezed his hand tighter on the driving wheel and speeds faster, " Mayb-e you should slow down.. ".seneca " , Briar says quickly and he slows down. " Are you from, Californa " , She pauses and purses her lips tight together. " Yes.. but I temporarily lived in Florida " , He stops at the red light and stares around, when a pair of red eyes catch his eyes. He jumps and a giggle comes from Briar, " What the hell did I just see.......Red eyes glowed di--di--did you not see them." Briar shakes her head no. "You didn't see the wolf with red eyes?!" Seneca asks again. "No, but I did see Casper, and Chucky playing volleyball." Briar says with a smirk. "I'm serious! You didn't see?" Seneca asks. Briar shakes her head, with a worried look on her face. "But, I have something to tell you. Yesterday, I saw a- STOP THE CAR!!!!" Briar says. The car stops, and swirls. Nearly falling off a cliff. "What? What?! What'd you see?!" Seneca asks nervously. Briar hesitates, " I didn't see anything. It's what I heard.You didn't hear anything?" "No, what'd you hear?" Seneca asks nervously. Briar looks at seneca, with a scared look on her face, "Voices." Seneca shifts uncomftorably, "What'd they say?" Voices start whispering. Briar focuses in, "Something about a-behemoth-god! Get out of the car, now!" Briar says, as she gets out. Seneca obliges and gets out. "RUN!" Briar says taking off into the woods. As they take off, there's a cackle of lightning in the sky. And lightning strike's seneca's car. The blast knocks out seneca. The scene goes black. nico still going after negal run him down engaging in a dare-devil fight nico ask who sent you negative reply zobek sent me before blasting him a bolt of lightning to knock him off "So, where are we going?" Briar asks. Seneca looks around, wide eyed. "Wh-wha-what?" Seneca asks. Briar rolls her eyes and smirks, "Where are we going? We're driving nowhere, apparently." Seneca looks around, and sees he's driving."My cousin, Lydia said that if a date doesn't have a place in mind, then they don't have you in their mind." "i-I-I'm sorry, I spaced out." Seneca stuttered. Briar smiles, "It's fine. It's just that-never mind. Let's just listen to music, and think of a place." Briar turns on the radio, and music starts playing. A few seconds later, the radio turns to static, and Briar messes with it. The music turns back on, and Briar starts looking out the window. The music turns to static again, but this time we hear a voices coming out of the radio, "Help! Help! Help! Help!" Briar turns pale, and turns off the radio. "Something wrong?" Seneca asks Briar. "N-no, just got a little chilly." Briar turns and looks out the window again. Outside, it starts to fog, and Briar has a quizzical look on her face, "Where did this fog come from?" "I don't know." Seneca says softspoken. Briar looks at the rearview window, and sees a female waitress corpse in the backseat of the car. Briar screams. Seneca stops the car, and the fog clears up, and the corpse is gone. Briar keeps screaming, and the scream echos all over Beacon Hills. Seneca has a shocked look on his face, and covers his ears.only to realizes Briar screams nico name Seneca know nico is fighting negal and is being overwhelm by lightning bolts Seneca kick him as bolts hit the trees setting up on fire Dallas come to help Briar chaos power nico soon nico is beating negal down negal nico tell him to tell zobek that as continue this I coming for him. Seeing things, is a normal reaction for a crazed Banshee. ''Seneca saw a place to park and slowly pulled in than stopped the car. He reached over and put his hand in hers. " Are you okay...cause I could take you home ". She looked up and had the most craziest faces of all time. He laughed and started the car and quickly pulled off. " I'm fine..seneca " , He pulled into the japanase restauraunt and than parked. " It's fancy enough, and plus my father's family owns the place...I get everything for free " , He and Briar walked in and immediately were seated at the best table. " It's a nice restauraunt " , He looked down at his food and than up and jumped out of his seat, everybody around him has bandage all around their faces and teeth gleam gold, and are sharp. He breathed heavily and than shut his eyes closed hard. ''We won't ask again seneca give us control or we will take it and the lives of everyone we please. We do not bluff. Seneca sat down as everyone around him looked on as if he came out of a mental hospital. Seneca ordered, orange chicken and some white rice. He looked at her and her eyes gleamed slightly. Corey squinted and when his eyes opened, they gleamed; a firefily glow. The screen blanks. Nico order can noodle with lemon pepper chicken and shrmp egg rolls The scene changes,Adam and a girl (Alissa Hughes) are sitting in a bedroom, studying. "Alissa, where's mom?" Adam asks. The girl, Alissa, says, "The store, she's getting food." "You know what's weird, less than a year ago, we hated each other, and we didn't even know we were related. And now, we're all close and hate each other still." Alissa laughed, "Well, I hate you, you love me. Everyone does. Hey so, why'd you and rue break up." Adam starts to say something, but there's a knock on the bedroom door. Rue hogo walks in, "Talking about me?" Adam kisses Rue, "We never broke up." Alissa has a suprised and weirded out face, "Gross. So did you find the wereshee?" Luna come in and sighs, "Sadly, no. It's somewhere here in Beacon Hills, and I'm for sure it's a girl this nico is taking his time." "Banshees can be males?" Adam asks, astounded. "Yeah, Owen Cullen. His dad is originated in Wales, and he's mom from Ireland." Adam whistles, "Wales has male banshees, I remember now. Ireland has female banshees." "Whoever she is," Luna says as the screen fades to show Briar, "we need her."nico eating alone when Briar see him so she goes to eat with him and Seneca join too Fades to Nico,Briar and Seneca, "Whoa, what's wrong? Are you okay? You seem...edgy." "Yeah, I'm fine. Let me get us a menu." Seneca suggests."Yeah that's fine." Briar says. After Seneca leaves, a waitress comes to the table where Briar is at. Briar asks if she knows her from somewhere, and the waitress said no. Briar begins to antzy, and remembers she's the corpse she saw. She starts to say something to the waitress, but a sudden bang noise went off in the kitchen. Another went off. Then a series of bangs follow into the restruant. Terror and fear fills the room, and Briar hids under the table. The electricity goes out, and everyone is left in the dark. Briar is grabbed by her feet and dragged, and suddenly she wakes up. "Briar!" Seneca shakes her. "I'm back with the menu. Are you alright?" Briar looks around wide eyed, "Seneca, I think I need to go home. I'm scared." Nico tell him he tell the waitress they will have take out instead Nico pay the waitress and help briar to the car " Sure...I'm as freaked out as you are " , Nico, Seneca and Briar both leave together and quickly entered his car. Seneca hears the voice and instantly blocks it but a new voice enters it. Destroy the Wereshee and set yourself free. He drops Briar off and quickly pulls off except something was controlling him. Briar, inside her house, turns on all the lights. She goes upstairs, and goes to her room. She sees a sticky note on her door: Went to work. Hope date went well. You need him, he's handsome. ~ Love, Mom Briar smiles, and says I will defiently continue seeing him. She goes in her bathroom, and turns the shower on. As she puts her hand out to test the water she has a vision of her and pack fighting zobek pack and zobek killing Nico. that when the electricity goes out, and hears glass shattering. Briar quickly turns off the shower, locks the bathroom door, and goes in the bathroom's closet. She locks the closet door, and starts walking backward slowly. Footsteps are heard going up the stairs, and Briar's hand goes up to her mouth as she hears her bedroom door open. She continues walking backward, until she bumps into something. She turns around, and sees Nico with his eyes glowing crimson red. The closet door busts open, and Luna Sanchez appears. Briar judo flips Dalles and braces for action against Luna. Luna says, "We just need to talk. We know what you are." Briar has a quizzical look on her face. Next Episode: Ashes Category:Episodes Category:Children of the Moon Series Category:Children of the Moon Episodes Category:Ka'ohu Category:~Ka'ohu~ Category:Hunter Characters Category:Banshee Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Druid Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Kitsune Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Briar Aisling